A Different Life
by Yuki Amane
Summary: AU and OOC. Sai is modern human. A shrewd and possessive Sai. How will Hikaru turn out to be?
1. Disclaimers

Disclaimers:Hikaru-No-Go is definitely not mine (but I wouldn't mind at all if it was mine).

A/N:This is only a trial. Please do not judge too harshly. Please read and review. But no flames wanted at all!

Warnings:Hints of shonen-ai/yaoi. Major OOC. So, don't read if you do not like these elements. In other words, read at your risks. (Just joking.)


	2. Chapter 1

"Shindo-san."

Hikaru jerked his teary face towards the approaching man. He was dressed in a piece of business suit. However, Hikaru did not care about his appearance. His heart was beating quickly. He had forgotten about the game he lost, Ko Yong Ha and the others around him. He mind could only register the man in front of him.

"Yamato-san."

"It's a good game. It's too bad that you last. But it shows that you have improved a lot."

"Thabk you. Where is Sai?" There were a few gasps of surprise and shock around him but Hikaru ignored them. All he could see is the apologetic face on Yamato-san's face and he knew his answer. "He's not coming, is he?"

"I'm sorry, Shindo-san. Sai-sama says that he is busy, so he will not be coming." It hurt him to see the teenager hurting so much from the disappointment. The pain on his face and in his eyes did not suit him, or anyone, for that matter.

"Why? Is it because I lost? I did not mean to lose. He is strong. I did my best. I really did," Hikaru pleaded. Tears that had stopped before came back to his eyes again.

"Shindo-san, Sai-sama is busy, not because you lost your game. And like I said, it is a beautiful game. I'm sure you have done your best. Sai-sama knows it as well." Yamato knew that Shindo would not register what he said, let alone believe it, but he tried anyway. "I'm sure Sai-sama will come see you once he has some free time."

"Sure."

It was obvious that Shindo did not believe his words. Yamato sighed heavily and turned to walk away. After a few steps, he stopped. "Hikaru-kun," he called, never looking back.

Hikaru was startled out of his sorrow. He had never heard Yamato-san called his first name before. "Huh?"

"I do not know how to say this. I know it's not my place, but I want to give you an advice as a friend. Hikaru-kun, do not live your life revolving around Sai-sama."

"Huh?" Hikaru was confused. What did Yamato-san wanted to say?

You should know better than anyone else that Sai-sama is a very accomplished chess master. He is as manipulative as they come. Look back to the first time you met him. See how your life started to be all about him, not yourself. Imagine how your life would have been would have been without knowing him."

Hikaru was speechless. He knew instinctively what Yamato-san was saying was right. "I…"

You would have been the new soccer star, wouldn't you? Instead, here you are – a pro Go player. You could have gone out with your friends from school and have fun but instead, you are having matches and practices all the time. You could have been carefree but instead, you worry about the games and Sai-sama. Did you not see how your life has been revolving around Sai-sama and Go? Did you not see what he is trying to do?"

"I…" Hikaru knew what Yamato-san said was right, but he couldn't stop, couldn't prevent himself from falling deeper into the trap.

Hikaru-kun, Sai-sa…"

"Hikaru," suddenly, a voice interrupted, cutting off whatever Yamato wanted to say.

Hikaru's eyes widened in disbelief. He looked across the hall and there he was; it was not his imagination. "Sai?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Please review. If there are any mistakes (spellings, grammar,etc), please tell me. Thanks. And enjoy yourself.

Once again, the few people who knew Sai, the mysterious Internet Go player, gasped in disbelief. Questions started to form in their heads: is this the same Sai? What does this mean? How come Shindo Hikaru knows him? What is their relationship?

Hikaru watched as Sai walked closer and closer to him. Subconsciously, he saw Yamato-san bowed in respect. Before long, Sai was within arm's reach. Hikaru was still too shocked to react. It had been a long time since he last saw Sai and he had always missed him. Now, he was standing in front of him. He was afraid to move in case it was just a figment of his imagination.

"Ne, Hikaru, isn't there a welcome? Hikaru?" Sai asked softly. When there was still no response, Sai whined, "Hikaru…Hikaruuuu…Hidoi!" Abruptly, Sai was in tears.

The audience was amazed and confused. The man who appeared suddenly in front of them that had been so angelic was now bursting into tears like a child. The abrupt change was amazing, yet it was confusing as they did not understand what was there to cry over.

Hikaru snapped out of his shock as he heard Sai crying. "Sai?" Hikaru sweat-dropped as Sai continued wailing that he was cruel. An idea appeared. "Ne, Sai, let's discuss the game."

As quickly as Sai burst into tears, he stopped crying and was smiling happily again. In fact, he was barely containing his excitement. It was obvious to the audience that he loved Go very much.

Once he stood behind Hikaru, looking at the Goban, all present were once again stunned. His personality had changed again. Now, he was wearing a serious and thoughtful expression. All the professional Go players, even the most oblivious ones, felt a chill down their spines – for they know that the person standing in front of them was a master at the game. Those who had played or heard of Sai before was even surer that this Sai and the Internet Sai was the same person.

Touya Akira could only stand there, his mind full of questions.

Ogata-10-dan was barely able to prevent himself from demanding a game with Sai.

Touya Koyo was staring calculatingly at the man that he had waited for more than a year now. Finally, the empty space at the opposite side of his Goban would be filled.

After he had finally finished gathering the black and white stones into their respective Goke, Hikaru placed both of them on his right side and started replaying the game before. Occasionally, Sai would stop him and gave an advice or two. It was obvious that he was a master of the game and very knowledgeable. The audience held their breaths and kept silence lest they missed something. However, it was nearly at the end of the game when he finally pointed out a move none of the others had realized possible before then.

Hikaru, if you had moved here first, you could have attacked his left territory and block his attack as well. You would gain more territory and after five moves, you would have won by three moku."

"I did not see it before," Hikaru admitted regretfully.

"It was obvious from this game that you have improved a lot. But your games also show that your strategies are still immature. You are not seeing ahead enough nor are you considering every angle of the game. You still have a far way to go, Hikaru," Sai said sternly.

Hikaru was still looking at the Goban, but he nodded slightly, showing that he heard what Sai had said. "But still, I have improved and will keep on improving." Hikaru's gaze finally broke away from the Goban and gave Sai a cheeky smile.

"Ne, Hikaru. Let's play. One game….onegai," Sai pleaded.

"Sai, this is an official tournament. We cannot hold them up any longer than we had."

Sai burst into tears again. "Hikaru, hidoi…"

Hikaru sweat-dropped. Inward, he was glad that Sai had come. He had missed him a lot. Now that Sai was here, he was once again reminded why he was always feeling annoyed around him. "Sai, we can go to my room to play."

Sai immediately brightened up and running circles around Hikaru excitedly. "Hontou? Hontou? Let's go, Hikaru." He grabbed hold of Hikaru's arm and dragged him along with him but was interrupted.

"Sai-sama, you have an appointment in half an hour time. There won't be enough time for a game. Perhaps Shindo-san can come with us so that both of you can have that game after the appointment? Besides, isn't there something you want to ask him?" the man who had appeared with Sai said.

"Of course you're right, Fuji-san. How, Hikaru? Before you answer, I want to ask you something," Sai said seriously.

Hikaru was curious. "Yes?"

"I was planning to stay in this city permanently. Afterwards I have an appointment with a real estate agent about a new apartment I wanted to buy, Sai explained. "Hikaru, I want you to come live with me."

Hikaru was stunned. Although he had thought of moving out like Waya, but they were never serious thoughts. He knew his mother would be very lonely and probably wouldn't agree. But since Sai had asked, he couldn't refuse, could he? Now he saw what Yamato-san meant earlier. Sai had become even more important to him compared to his own family. "Sure." He would just have to make sure that he went home for dinner every Sunday.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru stood frozen. His mother stood near the entrance, stunned and from her hurt expression, she had definitely heard the last bit.


	4. Chapter 3

Hikaru sighed. He had to tell her anyway. Before he had opened his mouth, his mother beat him to it.

"I won't allow it, Hikaru. You are not allowed to move out of the house. Your father and I had allowed you to become a pro Go player. We ignored what you do, most of the times, even when your results in school are barely considered pass," his mother's voice broke at the end. Tears were running down her face freely.

Hikaru started over to his mother, wanting to console her. Only a couple of steps were taken when Sai's voice stopped him.

"Yamerou, Hikaru. Let me handle this." Seeing Hikaru looking undecided, Sai ordered, "Fuji, take Hikaru to his room and get his things ready. Wait for me in the car."

"Hai, Sai-sama. Let's go, Shindo-kun." Fuji put a hand on Shindo's back, pushing him lightly towards the exit.

"Demo, my mother…" Whatever he wanted to say was cut off when Fuji shook his head. Hikaru glanced at his mother, then at Sai, and back at his mother, reluctant to move away.

Sai, who saw Hikaru's gestures, was getting angrier. Hikaru belonged to him. No one could take him away, not even his parents. "Hikaru, go!" Sai said angrily.

Hikaru was sad. He did not want to leave his mother like this. Nor did he want to disobey Sai. At last, he strengthened his resolve. "H…Hai. Sayonara, ogaa-san. Gomen-ne." Hikaru turned and went out of the room with Fuji trailing behind him. Vaguely, he could hear his mother calling him, but he ignored her. Tears welled up in his eyes, yet he did not let them fall. Yes, he felt immense guilt, but he couldn't stop. He wanted to live with Sai.

"Hikaru! Yamerou, Hikaru! Come home with Kaasan," Shindo Miko pleaded, tears wetting her face. She had only this one child. She couldn't lose him.

"Shindo-san, Hikaru is coming with me. Either you accept it or not, it doesn't matter. Hikaru is moving out to live with me," Sai said softly. Although he pitied her, he couldn't help but resent her hold on Hikaru.

"Hikaru is my son. He is still a minor. The court…"

"The court will side me. I have influence a few strings a can pull. Hikaru is a good Go player, but he has the potential to be one of the greatest with lots of practices and the right mentorship, the kind that I can provide for him, the kind that you are unable to give him. Shindo-san, you are Hikaru's mother. I do not want to do this. But if you do not allow you to come with me, rest assured that I will gain guardianship in court. If that happens, I will make sure that you won't be able to see Hikaru, ever!" Sai warned.

"The court will not give you guardianship, no matter how influential you are," Miko snapped back. How dare him! Hikaru is her son!

"Oh, they will. They will take into consideration his potential in Go and what is best for him. Besides that, Hikaru will also tell the court that he wants to live me." Sai smiled coldly at her. "Anyway, even if this failed, which is unlikely, Hikaru will reach his majority soon. At that time, he will still leave you for me."

"I hate you!" Miko screamed in pain, knowing the truth in his words.

"I don't care. You would do best to take my advice. Let him come with me and I will make sure he goes home on Sunday. Of course, I will tag along. Or you can choose to fight back and lose. I would like to remind you; if you lose, then you'll lose your son forever."

By now, Miko was on her knees, crying. She was losing her son. Even if he came back for the weekends, it wouldn't be the same. "Please give Hikaru back to me. He is my only son, my light. Please, please give him back to me," she pleaded, still sobbing.

Sai's face softened. "Gomen. I need Hikaru as much, iie…, more than you. I can't live without him. Sumimasen."

Naze? Why Hikaru? There are many other go players who are better. Why my son?"

"I…Because he is Hikaru. There is no need for another reason." Sai smiled gently. He walked to the sobbing woman and knelt down in front of her. Sai grabbed her shoulders gently and said, "Daijoubu. I will keep him safe and happy. I love him. Gomen."

Hearing these words, Miko knew she had lost. She could not fight him anymore. She kept her head bowed in silent, not acknowledging nor rejecting Sai's hand. She could only make sure that she did not lose her son permanently. Feeling Sai's hands retreating from her shoulders, she quickly said softly, "Please take care of him and make sure that he comes home for weekends and holidays."

Sai smiled. He had won. "Hai. Arigatou. Your acceptance meant a lot to Hikaru." He did not include himself because frankly, he did not care whether she accepted or not, but Hikaru would be happier this way.

Sai got off the floor and ordered, "Let's go, Yamato." He did not want to look him in the face because he knew that he would lose control of his own temper. He had heard and known what Yamato was trying to do. He was trying to get Hikaru out of his influence. Sai was so angry he would have killed him then and there. "Don't think that I do not know what you tried to do," he added for measure. Then he proceeded out of the hall.

"Sai-san," an authoritative voice called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. Sai whirled around to face the voice's owner, Touya Koyo. He knew what he wanted; a rematch. "Boku wa Fujiwara no Sai desu. How may I help you?"

"Are you the same Sai that appears in the internet a couple of years back?" Touya Koyo asked calmly.

Sai smiled. "Hai! I'm the same Sai that Hikaru helped arrange a match with you. Sumimasen. Back then, due to some personal reasons, I was unable to play the match with you in person, only through the internet."

Hearing the confirmation is different from suspecting it. The hall was very silent after Sai's speech. Apparently although many do not remember his name, almost all in the hall knew of the incredible game between Touya-sensei and an unknown Master. Instinctively, they knew that Touya-sensei wanted a rematch. They would make sure that would be there to watch the game.

Touya Koyo finally recovered and calmly asked, "May I have a game with you?"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: Please refer to the first page.

A/N: Sorry. Will be slow update cause I'll be busy.

"Gomen. I will be busy for a while. I do not know when I will be free."

Everyone was disappointed. They were anticipating a great game, but none more than the former Meijin himself.

"Perhaps another time? I will inform you through Hikaru the time, but you have to prepare the place, preferably in private with only Hikaru as the only audience."

Faces fell at his words; some gasps in in protestation, a few even opened their mouths to protest; and those few included Touya Akira, Ogata-10-dan, Waya, Amano-san, and a few other pros.

"But then again, there are many others that would want to watch the game. As I said, you can decide the place and me, the time."

"Ne, Sai. Don't make it difficult for Touya-sansei. Besides, Waya and the rest also want to watch the game," Hikaru's voice suddenly rang out in the hall, not too loudly, but loud enough for all to hear. Many people immediately brightened up. The few of Hikaru's friends immediately nodded their heads vigorously, agreeing with him. All of them wanted to watch the game, knowing they would be able to learn a lot. Besides, although they know that Shindo would replay it for them, it was still not the same as watching the actual match.

"Like I said, it is up to Touya-sensei. And I will probably accompany Hikaru to your usual practices sometimes, Waya-kun," Sai said, looking straight at Waya, a soft smile on his face.

Waya shivered in anticipation. The legendary Sai in his apartment for their practices; it was heaven. Shindo probably mentioned them to Sai. He returned his friends' knowing glances. He could see the same excitement in their eyes.

Sai turned his attention away. "Su Yeon-kun, when are you going back to Korea?"

Hong Su Yeon was startled at being singled out. Although he had never heard of the man before, from the reactions of those in the room, he knew that this man was a Master in Go, someone to be careful around. "I will be here for another couple of days, he answered politely."

"Am I right in assuming that you want a rematch with Hikaru?"

Su Yeon was again startled. How did he know about it? "Yes."

"Then how about tomorrow, at the same time, same place? You are free then?"

"Sure. I look forward to the game, Sai-san, Shindo."

"How about you, Yeong Ha-kun? If you are free then, would you come with Su Yeon-kun? I would like a match with you," this was accompanied with a slight predatory smile on Sai's face. He had made Hikaru cry. In his dictionary, this was unforgivable.

Ko Yeon Ha stiffened in his seat. Instinctively, he knew that he was the prey and the hunter was only a few steps away from succeeding. However, he never backed down from a challenge. "I'm supposed to go home tomorrow, but I suppose I can spend another day in Japan." He was annoyed that that stranger had found the perfect way to win the match between him and Hikaru so easily before him. He knew that if Shindo had thought about that move in the match, then he would lose for sure. There was no way to counter it.

"Ne, Sai. Let's go," Hikaru whined. He was always impatient, aside from Go. He went over and dragged Sai with him. At first, he had come back to talk to his mother but couldn't find her anywhere. From what he saw and heard, Sai was causing a commotion. The world of Go was going to be shocked.

"Hai, hai, Hikaru. You don't have to drag me, you know," Sai said, giving a dramatic sigh of exasperation. Inwardly, he was glad that Hikaru had come even though he knew Hikaru had probably come for his mother. He pushed the annoying thought to the back of his mind. He was ready to forgat this because he knew that Hikaru would not be able to find her as he had noticed her slipping away during his conversation with Touya Koyo. Sai followed Hikaru out of the room. At first, he had wanted to apologize to the organizers for disrupting the tournament, but when Hikaru appeared, he had forgotten all about it. Hikaru had that effect on him. He was not kidding when he told Hikaru's mother that he loved Hikaru. Others would probably let him choose to make sure that he remained happy and all that crap, but not him. Hikaru was his, and he intended to keep him forever. What he wanted was what he got., and once he got it, he would guard it with his life. Hikaru was no exeption. In fact, he would do anything to keep him. Sai gazed lovingly at Hikaru's back as he followed him out. Yep, he loved him very much.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Please review.

The most observing of the audience, which included the former Meijin and his son, Ko Yeong Ha, Hong Su Yeon, Ogata, Amano, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, and a few others saw through Sai's cheery and childish attitude. This was not someone to trifle with. The childish him was not a mask, but rather a lighter side of his, covering the cold master manipulator. The rest had forgotten his confrontation with Shindo Hikaru's mother and thought of only the pending match. After all, to them, Go was more important. It was not as if they would be involved with the man intimately. At the back of their minds, their subconscious instincts were flashing red at them.

After Sai, Hikaru and Yamato were out of sight, pandemonium broke out. A lot of people crowded around Touya Koyo, half asking, half demanding that he held the match publicly, so that they had a chance to watch. As soon as they saw that the Meijin remained unmoved, they turned their attention the two young Korean pros wanting to know when and where the games would be held.

Seeing as how the audience attacked the three, Waya quickly dragged the rest of his usual practice games partners out. He did not want to be cornered by the desperate crowd; and he definitely did not want his small apartment to crumble under their weight. Besides, Isumi and he could already guess the time and place that Sai mentioned; it must be the Go salon opened by Su Yeon's uncle and at the same time as last time the Korean player had the game with Shindo. They planned to be there on time to watch it.

"I'm sorry. I do not know either. I was asked to follow Su Yeon. If you want to know, ask him," Yeong Ha told the persistent audience.

Su Yeon's eyes were as big as saucers when he heard what his friend had said. How dare he do this to him! Although what he said was the truth, he should at least have tried to help him out, not redirect their attentions to him to save himself. 'Damn that Yeong Ha,' was his last thought as he was lost in terror of the advancing disaster.

As soon as the audience turned towards SuYeon, Yeong Ha slipped away from the mob. Su Yeon would be mad as hell, but facing a single he was better than the mob anyway. Besides, he could always stay away from him until tomorrow. Then, he would have no time to be angry. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. A face flashed through his mind eyes. The grin disappeared. Fujiwara no Sai – a very interesting character – childish and manipulative; which was the real him? "Probably both," Yeong murmured to himself softly. Shindo Hikaru was someone he had never expected to fins. Touya-sensei had told him about his son only. Although he came to Japan, wanting and expecting a match with Touya Akira, he was surprised when Shindo appeared in front of him instead. But he was not disappointed. The game they played was equal even though he had won by half a moku. It was the most exciting one he had for a long time.

_Perhaps it is time I move to Japan like father wants. _Yeong Ha thought about his plan and Shindo Hikaru, knowing that there was a grin on his face. The few that saw his grin felt a cold shiver down their spines. They would definitely not want to be his enemy.

Touya Akira walked out of the hall, deep in thought. Shindo knew Sai all along. Why did he not say something? Who is Sai to him? Before Sai appeared, he was so sure that Sai and Shindo were the same person; with Sai being the old Shindo (even though he couldn't logic this away). Now, he did not know what to think. And he was not in a good mood. Sai had known so much about Shindo, he must know of him as well. Yet Sai had not talked to him or mentioned or even looked at him at all. It was as if he was intentionally ignoring him. And Shindo was no better; he forgot about him altogether! No, Touya Akira was not in a good mood. He was annoyed. _Tomorrow_, he promised himself, _I would go the game._ He was sure it was the same place. He would get in touch with Yun-sensei.

That night, Hikaru was lying on bed next to Sai. "Ne, Sai. How did it go with my mother?" He had been afraid to ask before this. Besides, they had been busy all day getting the apartment ready right after Sai bought it with cash. They had gone out to buy the furniture and all the things they need. Although the apartment was a bit messy, which is an understatement of the year, with all those they had bought and the furniture that had been delivered, they had at least managed to make their room liveable. It was a hectic and tiring, but all the same, fun afternoon. Sai had said that the rest of the apartment was going to be finished decorated tomorrow by his assistants and servants. He had wanted their room to be more personal, so had decided to decorate it together.

"Everything is fine. She finally agreed, but the condition is that you return home for weekends and holidays. Don't worry Hikaru. It may be awkward at first, but we will all get used to it sooner or later."

Hikaru fell silent at that. He wondered what Sai had said to his mother to make her agree. He knew Sai better than most others. He might seem polite and genki, which by the way, means childish, but he was actually a ruthless man. He would do all it took to succeed at what he did. It was understandable with his family background, though. Anyone would have turned out the same after all those incidents. He only hoped that his mother was not too hurt. He sighed. Knowing him, Sai had probably said whatever he wanted and needed to get her to admit defeat. "What did you say to her, Sai?"

"Doesn't matter, Hikaru. You are mine now."

Hikaru sighed in annoyance. "Sai, I don't belong to anyone." Hikaru looked at him and scowled. "I belong to myself. Nobody owns me."

Sai flung his right arm across Hikaru's waist and hug him possessively. "I own you," he announced, his voice allowing no argument.

Hikaru sighed again. He did not rebuke him this time. It did not matter what he said; Sai wouldn't listen to what he did not want to hear. Sometimes, he wished that he could just strangle him to death. It was so frustrating. Nothing seemed to get through to him.

"Go to sleep, Hikaru. You have to go back to the hotel tomorrow for the closing ceremony."

"Hai. Oyasumi, Sai."

"Oyasumi, Hikaru," Sai placed a brief kiss on Hikaru's forehead then went to sleep, his arm still around Hikaru's waist.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Refer to first page.

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Don't forget to review again for this chapter.

The next morning came too quickly for Hikaru's liking. He had never been a morning-person and never would be. He knew the exact moment Sai got up even though he was a heavy-sleeper. He missed Sai's warmth and comfort. He opened his eyes lazily, knowing that he would never get back to sleep again.

Hikaru walked towards the closet and got his clothes out: clean underwear and his suit. He hated formal wears. He heard the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hikaru, you're up!" Sai smiled. "Ohaiyou."

"Ohaiyou. You got up too early, Sai." Hikaru pouted.

"It's because you're too lazy." Sai stood behind Hikaru and gave him a light peck on his head. He gently pushed the boy towards the bathroom. "Go."

"Hai! Hai! No need to push, you know," Hikaru grumbled. "I hated mornings." He picked up his towel and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

Sai stared until the door is closed. He smiled, amused at the boy's antics. Chuckling lightly, he got out his clothes and changed. He would have liked to sleep in with Hikaru too; but both of them had their schedules.

Sai went out to the living room. They had most of the furniture already; only they are all over the apartment, some still in boxes – very messy. But this did not matter. He was sure that his staff would get everything arranged by tonight. Sai looked at his wrist-watch and sighed. He went to the kitchen, the only place besides their bedroom that do not need renovation or decoration. Everything was in place, including a full stock of food supply. Of course, none of the decorations, equipments, furniture, or the foods were chosen or arranged by either himself or Hikaru. The kitchen was Fuji's territory after all. He might listen and do everything he ordered, but there was one thing he had to have his way: HIS kitchen. Fuji was not only his private secretary, but also his butler and chef.

"Ohaiyou, Fuji," Sai greeted the busy man.

"Ohaiyou, Sai-sama. Where is Hikaru-sama? Awake, I hope," Fuji answered without even looking up from his task of arranging the food onto the plates.

"Yup! He is in the bathroom. He's still complaining about his clothes. Not very fond of suits." Sai smiled at the memory of Hikaru's scowl. He sat down and started reading the newspapers. Although he never liked reading them, unless they were about Go or Go newspapers, they were useful.

"Sai."

Sai looked up from the newspapers. Hikaru was standing beside him with a puppy face, a hand holding the tie out to him. "Still couldn't tie it?" Sai teased him. "You know, you can just go without the tie. Nobody would say anything anyway."

"Touya would." Hikaru frowned.

The mention of Touya Akira immediately dampened Sai's mood. He took the tie from Hikaru and helped him with it.

After that, they ate their breakfast in silence.

Fuji drove both of them to their destinations, dropping Hikaru off first.

"See you later at the Go salon, Hikaru. I would probably be a bit late. So, you go ahead and have the rematch with Su Yeon-kun first. Please ask Yeong Ha-kun to wait for me." Sai stopped for a while. "And Hikaru, be careful. Take care."

Hikaru smiled. "I will. You too, Sai, Fuji-san. See you later." Then, he ran into the hotel. He was late.

"Shindo, you're late."

"Wari, wari," Hikaru apologized sheepishly. Touya was really scary sometimes. "Ohaiyou, minna."

"Well, Shindo-kun, you're late. If you have come earlier, there are many delicious foods," Kurata said, his mouth watering.

Hikaru rolled his eyes mentally.

"Well that aside, you shouldn't leave the hotel yesterday, Shindo."

"Gomen." Hikaru rubbed his hair guiltily. "I forgot about that."

"Nani?" Touya Akira shouted. "How could you forget? This is an International Go Tournament. How could you just…"

"Well, we better go in now. The closing ceremony is starting," Kurata interrupted. If this went on, they would really be late. He couldn't understand how a calm and polite person as Touya Akira could lose his temper when confronted with anything to do with Shindo. It was as if he had a second personality that was reserved especially for Shindo. The public, especially Touya's fans, most probably wouldn't believe it even if they witnessed it themselves. Kurata shook his head. That apart, he was rather curious about that Fujiwara guy. From what he heard, that guy was a Master of Go. From the game he played against Touya Meijin that he had asked Touya to show him, it was indeed a great game; played at a level that he couldn't play yet. But he would, in the near future.

As soon as Hikaru stepped into the conference room, he was surrounded by strangers. Some he recognized were pros, some probably reporters, and others were perfect strangers. They were asking lots of questions about Sai but never gave him a chance to reply or do anything. He thought that he would suffocate there. Luckily, Touya dragged him away while Kurata-san, who loved the attention, dealt with the crowd.

When he was seated, he was finally able to relax a little. "What's wrong with them?" he asked angrily. "Do they want to kill me?"

Touya would have rolled his eyes in exasperation if it was not for his upbringing. Did he honestly not have a clue? Could anyone be that thick? Knowing him, it was definitely possible. Honestly, he couldn't blame the crowd. He himself was full with questions.

Almost three hours later saw Hikaru fast asleep in his seat. He was jerked awake by Touya. As the face in front of him registered in his sleepy brain, he knew that he was in deep shit.

"How can you fall asleep during the closing ceremony?" Touya asked angrily.

Hikaru smile sheepishly. "It was boring." He quickly fled to find Su Yeon. Did he mention that an angry Touya was worse than a PMS-ing female? Finally, he saw the person he was looking for. He practically ran over to him. "Su Yeon!" Then he saw the person beside the pro – Ko Yeong Ha. Immediately, he slowed down to a walk, all excitement and happiness gone. In fact, his face was sour. But still, he continued over to his Korean friend, who had noticed him and was waving for him to come over.

"Hi, Su Yeon." Hikaru deliberately ignored the taller pro. He was not worth his time. He knew that he was rude, but he could not help it. He did not like him.

To be continued...

A/N: Review time!


End file.
